We are one
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Clover, the mortal daughter the queen of the god and goodness, Athena, thought she was a normal girl, but when her and her best friend goes to visit an island that is filled with dinosaurs, she is for a surprise when get there. X-cross with Jurassic Park


In Rome, a woman was training with a man when she lost her footing.

"You don't focus on your footing" the man said.

"Sorry, Ares, but I was wander when Clover is" the woman answered look around for someone.

"Where is that niece of me?" Ares asked. He was the god war and trainer to a new warrior of Rome, Livia.

"I said I was sorry" a young woman voice called run to them. "Hide me" jump into Livia's arms.

"What scare you, Clover?" Ares asked.

"Not what, who" Clover answered. She was 18 Amazon warrior and princess, the princess of the gods and goddess, but there was one thing from her and the gods, she was mortal, rise up by all of them on Mt. Olympus.

"Clover, which aunts or uncles do you gets in trouble with?' Ares asked as Clover jump out of Livia's arms.

"One aunt, I was at her temple, relax unite someone push me into one of her statue, which fell and broke" Clover answered.

"So, it broke, Discord love you as daughter, she don't care about a statue" Livia called.

"Who said it Discord" Clover added.

"Oh no, was it at Aphrodite's temple?" Ares asked as Clover nodded when a pink light appear in font of them.

"Hide me" Clover yelled run behind Livia.

"Where is she?" a woman asked that appears in font of them.

"Sis, Clover runs that away before you get here. I go with you to find her" Ares lied to his sister, Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

"Ares, she has your temper, she had fight in my temple and broke one of my statues that Hephaestus made me" Aphrodite cried.

"She wills it as good as nice, she help Hephaestus make it" Livia added as Ares and Aphrodite disappears. "You own me" while Clover come from behind her as they walk away.

"Make it good as nice, Eve, I swear you make deal like my uncle Deimos" Clover called. She and Livia were the best friends and Clover was the only one who can call Livia another name.

"But I don't use Amazon to find me a stone" Eve smiled.

"No, you kill or sell them for money" Clover added when she stop.

"What?" put a hand on a shoulder when Clover smiles.

"Someone calls us from a different time" as they open a portal to a different time.

In 2009, at a mansion, two girls were talking when Clover and Eve come to them.

"Hey" Clover called.

"Bonjour **(1)**, Clover, Livia" one of the girls greeted as the second give Clover and Eve a hugged.

"Martin be informed me about this island that had dinosaurs on it" the second informed.

"Dinosaurs are dead…right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, but we see Jurassic Park, all three of the movies. My grandfather use blood found in a mosquito which was in amber sine the dinosaurs" Martin answered.

"Why do you call us?" Clover asked.

"Because I know you two like I know my friends and how dangers only call out your names" Martin answered.

"Then why is Princess Isabella? Yes, she sailor Earth but danger don't call out her name" Eve asked.

"I want to understand the triceratops so I go" Isabella answered as Clover wrapper an arm around her shoulders.

"Dose your mother knows where you go?" Clover questioned.

"No, but you three be keep your month shut about me be Sailor Earth, so don't not told my mother" Isabella ordered while she walk to the plane that take them and drop them then come back the next day.

"So dose my mother knows about this island?" Clover asked.

"None, mon ami **(2)**, my only mother doesn't know" Martin answered.

"I game than" Clover smiled as Eve smiled and nodded. She was like Clover's proctor when Clover needs it.

"Wicked, lâcher **(3)**" Martin ordered as they get on to the plane.

Two hours later on the plane, Clover was sleep when Eve was looks over the maps that Martin gives her. She takes a quick look over to Clover then wrapping her cape around Clover's body.

In Clover's dream, Clover was stand in middle of a jungle when she hear a crying.

"Mommy, daddy" the crying called out as Clover tune and saw a baby T-rex.

"Are you talking?" Clover asked when two men comes run to the baby. "Leave it alone" as the men went thought her like a ghost. "What the hell?" when the jungle change into some underbrush. "What going on?" when more hunters run through her. "Hey" when something jump out the shadow to her.

"Help" a voice cried out to her.

"What in Hades' name?" Clover asked run to the voice but saw Velociraptar, which one of its legs was broke.

"Help me, Clover" The Velociraptar called as Clover look at it with shock eyes. "Clover" it called but in Eve's voice.

"Eve" Clover called while wake up. She looks around and saw she was lying now in a bed.

"Were you having those dreams again?" Eve asked sat next to her. For last week, Clover had been having dreams.

"No, this one next, I'm in middle of a jungle when I hear a baby cry but I turn around, I saw a baby t-rex then hunters run to it thought me. The dream changes into some underbrush and more hunters run through me but in the shadow was laying a Velociraptar, which had a broke leg" Clover answered.

"Maybe, the dreams are visions" Eve added.

"But what dose all mean?" Clover asked get up.

"I don't know" Eve answered.

"Where are we?" look out.

"We in a trailer and on the island" while Clover walk out and saw Martin showing Isabella where on the map the triceratops nets where.

"Hey" Martin called look up.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Clover asked look around and clip of her dreams come to her.

"Through there" Martin answered point to some trees.

"So we have been hiding in tress?" Eve asked walk behind Clover.

"Yep" Martin answered take out a video camera.

"What up with that?" Isabella asked as Martin zoom into her.

"Grandfather wants to video trap the study so **DON'T **nothing to harm, Livia or Clover" Martin ordered. Eve nodding when Clover gabbing her head.

"What wrong?" Eve asked.

"Headache" Clover answered sat on the grass.

"I think there aspirin in the trailer" Isabella called walk back to the trailer with Eve while Martin stop recording.

"Do you see something?" Martin asked put the camera back in a bag.

"No" Clover answered.

"Martin, where are the aspirin?" Eve's voice from the trailer asked.

"Above the sink in a cupboard" Martin answered. "Do you see something that was from you dream?"

"Yes…" Clover starts to answer when Eve cut her off.

"Where is it again?" She asked.

"I coming" Martin yelled walk to the trailer. "I swear I can find it in the dark" Martin's voice said whiles it disappearing into trailer.

"Uncle Hades once told me that my dreams are maybe something that cans visions of future" Clover said to none. She was thinking when she hears something in sky. "Martin" over the noise while Martin, Eve and Isabella run out.

"What?" Martin asked as Clover point to the sky.

"Helicopters, I thought none knows about this island" Isabella yelled watch helicopters carried jeeps and trailers on ropes.

"None knows, but us and grandfather, I have feeling who this is try to get this dinosaurs off the island for money" Martin answered watch the helicopters landing somewhere in the distance.

"Martin, we stop them" Clover said.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"I in my dream, there are hunters coming to gets the dinosaurs" Clover answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Martin asked grabbing a pair of pillar then run into the woods.

"Wait for us" Eve yelled run after her.

"I thought she was babysitter you" Isabella joke run after them.

"Wait for me" Clover yelled run to them but stop when she hear a cry. "The T-rex" run to the noise and saw two hunters from her dreams.

"Get the baby, the parents will be not far" one of them ordered as the hunter raises his gun.

"Sorry, he not really to leaven" Clover yelled jump on the hunter back and kick the other.

"John said none know about this island" the hunter said get back up.

"This island is own by Martin Hawks and his grandchildren" Clover called take her staff.

"Girl, we have not time for you" the other hunter tire to get her with butt of his gun.

"Well, now you do" Clover called grabbing the gun and throw the butt into the guy face but gets hit in the back of neck and fell into the t-rex net next to the baby.

"Let go" the hunter called run away from the net to leave Clover to the adults t-rexes.

In the nest, the baby was look at Clover, it see Clover save its life from the hunter.

_**I hope it okay**_ the baby thought as Clover start to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Clover answered. "Did I just hear you?" get up.

_**Yes, and I hear you**_ the baby answered as Clover shock her head.

"I may just hit my head" Clover said. "You understanding me?" kneeing in font of the baby.

_**Yes**_ the baby answered as Clover fells backward.

"Where are your parents?" look around for the adults.

_**Mommy and daddy went hunting **_the baby answered.

"Will they be back soon?"

_**They behind you with dinner**_ as Clover look behind her and saw two adults't-rexes.

"Told them I mean no harm" as the baby told his parents.

_**I told them that you save me and they like to share my dinner with you **_as the male t-rex drop a dead Gallimimus to the ground.

"Thanks" take a knife to cut off some meat. "I remember eating raw meat before" eat a small pieces.

_**What anime did you eat? **_

"I remember I was 10 year old, one of my aunts takes my hunting and I kill my fist deer" lead back on a fell tree. "She told me that I had eaten the heart" smiled.

_**You eat a heart? **_While Clover nodded.

"Yeah, it my fist kill" remember the blood come from the heart as she eating it. "Boy was my mother angering" close her eyes.

_**What a deer? **_

"It an animal that evolution a lot time go" put her beg in fonts of her. "Here, I made some deer jerky, it good" take out some jerky. "Can you open your mouth for me?" as the baby open its jaws. "Here you go" put some jerky in it moth and show as it eating the jerky.

_**It good, can I have some more**_ as Clover throw more jerky at it.

"Can you ask your partners if they want to try some?"

_You can ask us yourself, we can understand _a voice called as Clover look up at the female t-rex.

"You knew what I was said?"

_Yes, you are different from the animal that is here hunting us_ the mother answered.

"You saw the hunters?"

**Yes, we pick up a wired smell that was coming to the nets** the father answered.

"Then you smell me?" as the t-rexes nodded. "And you hear me?"

_When we come back to check on the infant, we saw and hear you as you hears us _the mother answered.

"I thought I was normal" close her eyes when they all hear gun shots.

_**What that?**_ As he was hiding behind his mother's legs.

"Gun shots" get up and hear some yell. "That Eve, she in trouble" run to the noise but was stop by the male t-rex.

_We help you_ the mother called.

"Why?" Clover asked.

**You save our son** the father answered.

"Okay, let go" Clover spoke while jump on the father's nose as the baby jump in the mother's mouth.

At the hunter's campsite, Martin, Isabella and Eve were capture.

"Well, it's Martin Hawks?" a voice pointed out as Martin look.

"John, I thought I smell whiskey" Martin hissed as a man in his late 20s walk to her.

"What is my uncle's second grandchild here?" John questioned.

"My grandfather sent me to study the dinosaurs, not to take" Martin addressed.

"My father hear what my uncle was doing and sent me to take this dinosaurs and show them to the world" John snickered.

"Why you…" Eve put but was forces down to the ground.

"Livia" Isabella cried.

"Granduncle Ian is jealous of my grandfather for bring dinosaurs back to live for me and my brother" Martin called.

"My father wants them live and will make a fortune off of them" John put in when Clover jump off the t-rex nose and watch.

**So he here took the dinosaurs** Clover thought walk quieting to them.

"Why take these most beautiful creatures off the island?" Isabella wondered saw Clover and try to keep John on her.

"Why, because of money and an animal that be dead for nearly 65 million years have no rights" John added.

"Yes, they do" Clover's voice argued as John turn around and saw Clover, beside was the baby t-rex.

"You save me a lot of time to find the t-rex" John snarled walk to them. "Give me the baby" as Clover stand in font of the baby.

"If you want it, you go through….them" Clover remarked as two shadows come to them. "Let me introduce ma and pa t-rex" as the t-rexes roar. "They not happy that you were trying to get the baby" moving to the mother as the mother drop her head to Clover. "I understand, ma" pet the nose. "Pa, attack, but don't eat of them" as the father run thought the campsite.

"When did Clover have power to talk to the dinosaurs?" Martin questioned burning the ropes.

"I don't know" Eve answered. "Wait, her dream, she be seen three t-rexes and a Velociraptar" pointed out.

"But it don't explained how Clover can told the dinosaurs what to do" Isabella observed.

"I talk to her after someone cut this ropes" Eve yelled as Clover run over to them.

"Sorry, I late, but the most crazing thing happen to me" Clover told cut Eve and Isabella's ropes.

"What? That my best friend never told that she has power like the rest of her family" Eve guessed.

"My family can create light bolts and fireballs but I can't" Clover growled. "I can talk to the dinosaurs" as the baby run to her.

_**They after me**_ the baby cried as Martin take out her staff and jump over Clover then knock some hunters to their butts.

"Chomper, go to your mother" Clover ordered as the baby name Chomper run his mother.

"Chomper?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, when I come to save you guys, I name the baby Chomper" Clover answered.

"You not keep them" Eve announced knock down a hunter.

"Livia, do you own this island?" Martin questioned.

"No" Eve answered as Clover run after the rest of the hunter.

**If my dream is right, they to the Velociraptar** Clover thought hearing guns and hissed. "Yep, Velociraptar" run to the sound and saw hunters run away from.

**Help me **a voice echoed in Clover's head.

"I come" Clover shouted run to the voice and come across a wound Velociraptar. "I mean you no harm, I a friend"

**Why should I trust you?** The Velociraptar asked.

"Reason one, those hunters will be back to kill you off, reason two, I can fix up your leg" Clover answered.

**Okay **The Velociraptar answered as Clover look over the leg.

"Okay, I can wrap it up but I need to stand it first" Clover announced take off her cape. "Okay, try not to bite me" put a lot of pressure on leg, put the bone back together. The Velociraptar hiss at her when she did that. "Sorry" wrapping her cape around the leg. "That should do it" get back. "Can you walk?" as the Velociraptar get up.

**Yes, thank you** the Velociraptar answered.

"I don't have my name; I'm Clover, princess of the gods and goddesses, the hire to the thorn" Clover announced. "What do they call you?"

**I don't have a name **The Velociraptar answered.

"Are you female?"

**Yes**

"How about I name you Luna?"

**What dose Luna mean?**

"Luna mean moon in Latin"

**Why moon?**

"Because I saw you in my dream, how you save my life as I save your and your skin shine in the moon light"

**Luna, I like that **

"Where is your pack?"

**Those creatures had scare off my pack, I was their larder **

"How about this idea? If I help you found them, can you tell them not to eat me?"

**Yes, but what if we don't found them? **

"Then you can stay with me, I have already have three t-rexes"

**But the t-rex is my emery**

"Not if you harm me or their baby, Chomper"

**Okay **

"Clover?" Isabella's voice asked look for Clover.

"I right here and I have new friend" Clover answered as Isabella and the two t-rexes run to them. Clover looks and saw no Chomper, Eve or Martin. "Isabella, where Chomper, Eve and Martin?" as Isabella stand in font of her.

"John took Chomper when our back were turn and left for a plant then Livia and Martin went to found him, ordering me to stay and found you"

_That animal take our baby _the mother cried as Clover rub her leg.

"Don't worry, ma, we take get him back" Clover promised as Luna walk to her. "Ma, pa, promised me you will not attack Luna and she in retune will not harm you" as the t-rexes nodded. "Okay, Isabella, you said he want plant, do you know where?" as Isabella nodded. "Let go" open a portal and run to a plant.

On plant, a woman was thinking while another one was on a phone.

"Elgar! You little..." the woman asked look into TV phone for her brainless nephew.

"If you would like to make call, please hang up and dial the number again, bye bye!" Elgar squeaked hang up as the woman name Divatox, slam the phone down and walk angry to the think woman, name Astronema.

"You and your little Dark Fortress, I get to rip…" Divatox starting when Clover, Isabella, Luna and the t-rexes come run thought.

"Hey, Mrs. H, Divatox" Clover greeted "Have you guys see Martin or Eve?"

"No" Astronema answered. "Clover, why is there a Velociraptar and two Tyrannosaurus rexes behind you?"

"I can explain later, but right now, I need to find John" Clover answered.

"Why do you need to found him?" Astronema puzzled.

"Because he takes a baby t-rex and the parents are not happy" Martin's voice answered as everyone look around when Luna push her nose against Clover's forearm.

"What?" Clover asked as Luna look up while Clove did the same. "Ahh, how do you two get up there?" laughed as everyone look up and saw Martin and Eve hang up-side down with rope tire around their heels.

"Clover, why do you now have a Velociraptar beside you?" Eve asked.

"Boy, do you have lot explain to do" Isabella joked as Clover glare at her.

"Yes, she dose so dose my granddaughter" a dark scare voice answered as everyone look up and saw a fire monster.

"Lord Dark Specter, Martin said that you give her permission to get to the island to study the dinosaurs" Clover burst out while bow when Martin wave her arms try to get Clover.

"WHAT?! I DON'T GIVE HER PERMISSION YET" Dark Specter shouted as Martin try to untie the rope from her heels. "MARTIN CLEOPARTR ROSSEMARY HAWKS 5, 0000, 01, DO YOU GO TO THE ISLAND?" as Martin gets herself free and stand up.

"Yes" Martin answered as Clover jump on ma's nose to get Eve down.

"Martin, that island is too dangers to for you go" Dark Specter said clam as Astronema cross her arms and look at her daughter. That right Martin is Astronema's daughter.

"I wanting to see if those pagers that you left on the table were true" Martin answered.

"I go look for John and the baby" Isabella called not want to get into middle of this.

"We catch when we can, Isabella" Clover answered, she want to stay and see why Martin don't ask her grandfather first before go to the island while Isabella run to north.

"Martin, I want you go but with me and your brother" Dark Specter added "And when does Clover have the power to them?" watch Clover talk clam to the Velociraptar.

"You want to an island full with dinosaurs?" Astronema asked in a shock tone.

"Don't know about Clover yet, and yes, mother, I want to an island full with dinosaurs" Martin answered both question.

"Look like you can't raise your daughter right" Divatox called as Astronema look at her with angry.

"She raises me okay" Martin mumbled as Isabella come run with Chomper beside her.

"He after us" Isabella yelled hide behind Eve as Chomper hide behind Clover while John come to them.

"Stop right there, John" Dark Specter ordered as John stop.

"Darn, my father will hear about" John called teleport before Clover had the dinosaurs attack him.

"Now back to bussing, Clover, why do you have power?" Dark Specter asked.

"I don't know, I be have this dreams that I stand on a battle file with Livia, I was about to kill when an animal jump on the man as other men were run away from two more animals" Clover answered. "My theory is that Luna, Chomper, ma and pa are those animals" pet Chomper. "They don't mean any harm" as Luna lick Martin.

"If you don't harm them, Clover, stop Luna from me" Martin ordered.

"Luna, she needs to get to you" Clover said.

**What about my packs you promise to help me found them **Luna added

"I never broke any promise and I will help you" Clover called about to open a portal when Isabella stop her.

"Clover, when we went after John, I hear him said he kill a pack of Velociraptars to some men" Isabella informed.

**My family **Luna said as a tear come to her but Chomper nuzzled her.

"That is so cute" Isabella smiled as Martin shock her head at her.

"I hate to break this up, but, Clover, how are you going to explaining this to your mother?" Astronema asked as Clover slap her head.

"I forgetter about my mother" Clover groaned "Man, she going to love hear this" shock her head.

"Have fun" Eve called "Cause she going blame this on me" walk way when she walk in something.

"You summon her, didn't you?" Clover growled at Astronema.

"Opp, sorry, Clover" Astronema called walk way with arm around Martin's shoulder. "As for you, young lady" as Martin turn and look at Clover when Astronema start to talk to her.

"Clover, what this I hear about you has a gift?" Athena, goddess of Wisdom, queen of gods and mother of Clover, asked in a firm voice.

"What gift?" Clover puzzled tries to hide Chomper, Luna, ma and pa.

"Don't hide them, I really see them" Athena said.

"Mom, I can explain" Clover called.

"Then start explaining" Athena ordered.

"Remember those dreams I had?" Clover asked as Athena nodded. "Hades was right, the dreams were visions of future, my future with them" announced. "They protection me when I battle or let play with Chomper, over" point to Chomper, who nuzzled Eve, added. "They can protection me when you guys are not where" added while Athena think it over.

"Find, you can keep them" Athena said as Clover hugged her.

"You the best, mom" Clover smiled.

"The fates did said you were a gift" Athena said push some hair out Clover's face. "Look at your forehead, it blood" run a hand arcos.

"Mom" Clover joked.

"Can't a mother worry about her daughter?" Athena asked.

"Only if the mother is you, Astronema or Queen…BERYL" Eve yelled run to Clover, to hide.

"Who summon my mother?" Isabella's voice asked.

"Don't look at us" Clover answered laughs her head off.

**Epilogue**

Clover learns she can talk to the other dinosaurs but stack with Luna, Chomper, ma and pa t-rexes. Eve learns not her name was Livia but what Clover called her and her mother is Xena, warrior princess and left Rome to travel with her. Luna found a new pack of Velociraptars, went back for a way but come back to Clover. Clover found Hera; once the queen of god in her Uncle Hades' kingdom and get out there and found out she had a brother, name Darieno, the son of Athena.

**The End**

* * *

Bonjour **(1)**: Hello

mon ami **(2): **My friends

lâcher **(3):** Let go


End file.
